RPlog:Leamer
Jessalyn is asleep on a nearby bunk, her back leaning against a pile of pillows, and her hands clasped over her abdomen. Her boots lie scattered on the floor and her long legs are stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Roark is dozing on his side, blankets bunched about him, indicating a troubled sleep. Jessalyn slowly wakes, stretching her arms widely, and yawns, blinking her eyes as she gains awareness of her surroudings. Roark sleeps fitfully, frowns interspersed with flinches. Jessalyn slowly glances over, lifting a hand to rub at her eyes, and she frowns, noticing your fitful sleep. Roark turns onto his back and tenses before opening his eyes. Jessalyn slowly swings her legs over the side of the bed, watching quietly, but not wanting to disturb. Roark lifts his head to peer about cautiously. He spies you there and smiles hesitantly, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Jessalyn offers a small smile, her fingers tightening around the blanket covering the bunk. "Bad dream?" she asks softly. Roark lets out a breath. "Yeah. They don't happen often, just when I'm stressed. Have you been sleeping?" Jessalyn nods slowly, pushing the now wild hair from her eyes. "Yeah, I finally got a little sleep." She smiles, almost shyly. "I was worried about you." Roark smiles faintly. "Well, have you been listening to the medics?" Jessalyn tilts her head. "Of course... why?" Roark says, "They might be able to reassure you. Me, I haven't heard anything." Jessalyn smiles, a expression that brightens her face. "Well, I'm fairly certain that physically you're going to be all right. That's not what I'm worried about." Roark says nothing for a moment, looking neutral, then nods. "Well, I'm giving things a chance. At least thinking through this time." Jessalyn takes a long breath, biting her lip. Her eyes stay locked on yours, and after an eternal moment, she looks away. Roark says nothing, watching you. Not meeting your gaze, Jessalyn rises from the bed and goes to retrieve the chart. She peers at it for a moment, nodding, and in a normal tone she affirms, "Yes, everything here indicates you're all right. Not perfectly normal yet, but soon..." She nods t o herself. "The bacta definitely did the trick." Roark nods thoughtfully. "You're still not sure, are you?" Jessalyn lowers the chart and looks at you. "About what?" Roark says, measuring his words, "About where I'll land. If I will. I don't even know myself." Jessalyn replaces the chart, lowering her eyes as she does so. "Oh," she whispers. Roark tenses his jaw, watching. Jessalyn crosses her arm, head still lowered, and walks away from the bunks, her bare feet padding across the cold metal floor. Roark calls as you move away, "I don't mean to hurt you in the process, Jessa." Jessalyn slowly moves towards the viewport, her arms wrapped aroud herself as she lifts her gaze out to the expanse of stars outside. She doesn't reply, but her sad smile is hidden from your view. Roark turns his gaze to the ceiling, looking pensive. Jessalyn leans her shoulder against the bulkhead, sighing softly as she loses herself in the stark, black void of space. Roark murmurs, his words barely heard, "What's wrong?" Jessalyn just shakes her head, setting her expression into more pleasant lines before turning to look back at you. "I just worry too much," she murmurs. Roark's smile is somewhat relieved. "Besides the obvious, what are you concerned with?" Jessalyn hesitates, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, a lot of things," she gives a tired smile. Roark smiles back and pats the the bunk. "Welcome to talk about it, if it'd help." Jessalyn chews on her bottom lip, then, after a moment, gives a shrug of her slender shoulders and goes to sit next to you on the bunk. "Well, most of it.. is stuff you already know about," she says tentativly. Roark nods, slowly propping himself up on an elbow. Jessalyn watches you, nervously like an over-attentive mother. She purses her lips, then shrugs again. "I've already.. bared most of my past heartaches," she smirks. "I'm not sure what else there is to tell, besides the obvious uncertainty about the futur e.." Roark nods slightly. "Apply what you told me to yourself. It's the past, and the future is always uncertain, yes?" Jessalyn nods slowly. "Yes, I know that. But it does leave one a bit.. anxious." She smirks. Roark smiles. "I'm afraid of it, yes. Anxious doesn't describe." Roark says, "I'm not young, I'm into my fifth and sixth chances now." Jessalyn leans over, resting her elbows on her knees, and turns her head to look at you. "Not young?" she muses. "Hmmm. I dunno about that..." Roark admits, "Well, not old, but hardly young enough to be bouncing back so easily. Before, well...You, now, you can recover, with help." Jessalyn nods absently, placing her chin in her hands, and stares at the floor. "I suppose it doesn't get easier. But I still believe you can do it." She smirks. "Or maybe I'm just 'young'..." Roark says a bit wistfully, "Youthful optimism." Jessalyn chuckles, looking at you out of the corner of her eye and nodding. "Somthing like that." Roark looks wry. "Well, it's something a lost. Have any to spare?" Roark is propped up on one elbow, in a bed, speaking quietly with Jessalyn. Jessalyn chuckles as she is seated next to Roark, and shakes her bright red head. "Probably more than enough, actually. I've been told I'm a bit naive!" Roark observes, "Perhaps. I wouldn't precisely see that as a liability." Jessalyn straightens her back, stretching lazily. "Well, it depends on the situation I suppose. It's probably not going to get me very far." Roark smiles. "I won't disagree with that theory. But it's a good starting point. naive could turn to practical in short order." Jessalyn taps her lips with one finger, thinking. "I suppose so." She gives you a contemplateive look. "Were you 'ever' naive, Xegid?" Leamer has arrived. Leamer approaches one of the med droids and starts conversing in hushed tones in the corner. Roark answers, "Of course. Once. It used to be a....what was the word, an amiable trait of mine." Leamer punches a few buttons on the Medical console. He begins the scan on Leamer... Scan data compiled. Roark glances over at the sounds and regards Leamer blandly for a moment. Jessalyn chuckles, the laugh showing in her eyes. "Oh, my. How interesting it must have been to know you then." Roark smiles. "Been imprisoned. I couldn't even offer you a chair." Leamer punches some buttons on the Medical console. A small white pill rolls out from the Medical console and drops into leamer's hands. leamer takes the pill and swallows it. Jessalyn grins widely. "True enough." She lets her gaze flick over to the Horansi nearby, her smile fading somewhat though she tries to hide it. Leamer clears his throat with a muffled cough and thanks the droid for the pill. Leamer looks up at the woman, noticing that she seems better in condition than earlier. Leamer approaches to within 4 feet of the bunks, standing at ease. Roark whispers, "Who is that?" Leamer says, "How are we feeling today,s ir?" in Basic. Roark murmurs something low to Jessalyn. Leamer speaks in the woman's direction. Leamer says, "I see you are looking much better than before, Lt." in Basic. Leamer nods toward Roark. "And your friend there seems to have awakened." Jessalyn lifts her head to look up at the tall feline. "Oh, well.. thank you. I am feeling better." She glances back at Roark, casting him a worried look. Roark regards Leamer with a deadpan expression. "Yes, quite a relaxing nap. Visiting for treatment?" Leamer nods his head somewhat. "Just needed something to get over some hypertravel effects. Seems I'm not getting used to it at all. And you?" Roark says, "Oh...recovering." Leamer says, "May I ask what from, sir?" in Basic. Jessalyn glances between the two, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. She gives a Leamer a withering look. "I think he needs his rest." Roark answers simply, "High voltage." Leamer looks sternly at the woman. "I gather you're medic besides a tech than, Lt." Leamer returns his amused gaze to the male. "Don't worry sir, I've been briefed about your condition already." Roark smiles, showing teeth in the gesture. "Why?" Jessalyn gets to her feet, her fists clenching. "Then you know that he is our guest here and does not need to be bothered. Sir." she says firmly. Leamer looks down at the woman. "Stand down. Lt... And I am briefed because I keep track of our important guests and personnel if need be." Roark murmurs quickly, "Jessa..." Jessalyn's green eyes flash fire, but she steps back, subdued, and lowers her gaze to her bare feet. Leamer says, "Relax Lt, I'm just here to make sure of Mr. Roark's well-being." in Basic. Roark sits up, saying, "Lot of people seem to claim that responsibility. Who gave it to you, hmm?" Leamer grins slightly, "Than you should feel very safe than, wouldn't you? Roark says simply, "No." Leamer says, "I wonder why, you have first-class medical treatment on board a line frigate, and you have the 'cheerful' company of the Lt. here." Roark smiles. "I am not entirely certain of some of my benefactor's motives." Jessalyn clenches and unclenches her fists, her eyes flaring at the implicatoins in his voice. "Captain, the Colonel has been concerned that there could be a threat to Mr Roark within our own ranks. It is our responsibility not to let anything happen to h im." Kuxli has entered the MedSuite. Kuxli has arrived. Leamer nods slightly. "Nothing in life is very certain.. even death." Roark narrows his eyes at Leamer at his statement. Leamer You see a handsome 9'1" feline wearing a comfortable gray jumpsuit and navy cloak. A worn blaster rests in a thigh holster, a vibroblade sheathed in a boot wrap, and an extendable parrying bo partially hidden by the cloak seem his only armaments. With a w avy short dark mane and piercing green eyes, he glances at you briefly, than returns his attention elsewhere... Kuxli pads in from the crew lounge, his furry ears perked up as he quickly looks around, his head tilting back as he sniffs the air quietly, then he lets his gaze focus on the three in the room, though he makes no move towards them, staying safely by the exit. Jessalyn stands next to Roark's bunk, between him and Leamer. Her eyes betray her anger and frustration at the situation. Roark is sitting up in bed, gazing at Leamer with a less than pleasant look, though not angry. Leamer stands about four feet away from the beds in a "ease" pose, paws behind his back, with an amused look on his face. Leamer turns toward the arrival of a small Horansi. He recognizes who he is and nods slightly. Kuxli tilts his head curiously as the others speak, he pads slowly towards Leamer as he gets nodded to, waving one paw weakly, "Er, hello.. whats goin on?" Leamer turns to the woman. "The Colonel has some cause for worry, but personally, I'd definitely wouldn't like to engender the Col's ill. Jessalyn tilts her head to the side. She simply frowns as she considers the taller Hoarnsi, then glances past him at Kuxli, her expression somewhat relieved. Kuxli scowls as his question goes unnoticed, ears laying back some. He crosses his furred arms over his torso, then speaks in horansi.. Kuxli says, "khell hraath vaal'k yhna qraak yarantha" in Horansi. Leamer looks down at Kuxli. "Nice to see you again, Kuxli. It's been a while. I'm here to check on Mr. Roark here. Leamer says, "avi qraak cushna vaal'k dakeaba eeako yarantha yara cerastes yarantha cushna" in Horansi. Roark relaxes slightly and slouches, listening. Leamer turns amusingly to Kuxli. He speaks in Horansi. Jessalyn exchanges a glance with Roark, lifting a brow as she listens to the Horansis speak. Leamer says, "qraak yarantha alna yara hraath cerastes yolyne nuye olha" in Horansi. Kuxli glances at Roark, a frown still on his face but his ears perk back up, his head tilting back to look at Leamer.. he replies in horansi. Roark returns the look with a blank expression, looking puzzled. Kuxli says, "yarantha shok'la yhna kalshal avi kaliya yarantha dakeaba hraath yara yarantha hraath yara iine inhas nuye" in Horansi. Kuxli nods towards Jesslayn as he speaks, her name being said in basic during midsentance. Leamer says, "cerastes alna jolnwhar iine yarantha yolyne kalshal nuye dakeaba" in Horansi. Kuxli's eyes narrow some, then he nods as Leamer's words, saying in plain basic, "Really." Jessalyn swallows hard, her cheeks going slightly pale. Roark clears his throat. "Gentlebeings? Mind sharing, or at least giving us the respect of talking about us where we can't hear?" Leamer gazes at Roark. "Your stay should be fine. There isn't much interest in you with all the other stuff going on. And I'll certainly be close enough to hear if anything happens to you." Roark pauses, then shakes his head. "What the Core is going on?" Leamer chuckles softly. "Just a runaway shuttle..." Jessalyn rolls her eyes and paces away from the group towards the viewport. Roark says, "Explain?" Leamer says, "Seems there's a loose shuttle out there with some deranged pilot, hiding out somewhere past the outer moons. No one seems to answer any hails. It's just amusing to see how much these great ships can't handle." Jessalyn looks back over her shoulder. "One of our shuttles?" Leamer motions to Kuxli. "And I was just catching up with my fellow here." Roark waves a hand dismissively, "Discuss elsewhere. I've no interest in the failures of the NR, they are too--" He stops and looks at Jessalyn. Leamer faces the woman. "Should there be any other shuttles this close to our fleet?" Kuxli just continues frowning, his arms still crossed over his chest. Leamer says, "kalshal cerastes yarantha inhas" in Horansi. Jessalyn catches Roark's look, and frowns, turning away again. She answers tersely. "Last time I checked ours wasn't the only fleet out there, sir." Leamer says, "cushna yarantha cushna eeako yolyne kalshal inhas kalshal vaal'k dakeaba alna eeako yhna jolnwhar shok'la nashlaah" in Horansi. Roark remains silent, gaze shifting to the far wall. Kuxli looks up at Leamer again as he speaks, replying bluntly in basic, "I am relaxed." Leamer says, "nashlaah qraak jolnwhar" in Horansi. Leamer utters slowly. "It wasn't Imperial either." Leamer switches to Roark, changing the subject abruptly. "And how are we healing up sir, from the "shock"? Jessalyn scowls, turning to Leamer again. "I told you already he is fine. If there isnothing more you need then kindly leave." A pair of A-wings swoop by the viewport, seemingly on an intercept mission beyond the outer moon. Roark gives Leamer a look. "The staff here is quite skilled." Jessalyn turns her head, seeing te fighters sweep past, and ives an imperceptible shudder. Leamer looks at the droids and medics. "Yes, they are. Be sure to listen to your doctor. Wouldn't do to have you sitting here all your stay." Leamer says, "jolnwhar kalshal alna ein alna inhas vaal'k eeako dakeaba kaliya yolyne eeako nuye" in Horansi. Kuxli's attention snaps to viewport as the A-wings swoosh by. He turns his gaze back to the three slowly, listening silently.. he glances up as Leamer speaks, just nodding in return. Leamer dismisses the passing ships with just a slight eye movement, knowing full well where they're headed. Jessalyn walks slowly, barefoot, across the floor to stand next to Kuxli, and whispers into his ear. Roark says tersely, "I don't plan to be here my entire stay, no." You whisper, "See if you can find out what's goin' on out there, huh? He won't tell me a thing..." to Kuxli. Leamer bows slightly, "It's been a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Roark. The holos do you justice. I've got one final thing to talk with the medics about and then I'll leave you be." Kuxli turns his head slightly in Jessalyn's direction as she speaks to him, a confused expression forming on his face.. he nods in reply to it. Roark frowns. "Just precisely who are you?" Leamer heads into the CMO's office. Leamer says over his shoulder, "A Guardian." Leamer has left. Leamer has entered the CMO's Office. Leamer has come out of the CMO's office. Leamer has arrived. Kuxli's gaze follows after Leamer, still on him as he returns from the office. Roark glances to Jessalyn, quizically. Leamer adjusts his tunic slightly as he leaves the office, moving his tail out of the closing doors. Leamer turns toward the exit. Jessalyn clears her throat. "Sir?" Leamer stops a step away. "Yes, Lt.?" Jessalyn lifts her head. "You might not owe Mr. Roark an answer, but you do owe me one. Who are you?" Roark looks back to Leamer. Leamer grins. "Ask the Colonel who was that Horansi who threw a grenade into a ST squad on GDI (that right?) and he'll tell you." Roark says irritably, "Does no one understand how annoying these little games are?" Jessalyn tightens her lips. "I don't think that was an answer deserving of another officer... sir." Jessalyn's emphasis on the last syllable is almost mocking. Kuxli's head tilts curiously as Leamer responds, sniffing the air again. Leamer shrugs amusingly, "If you will, it's Capt. Leamer, Lt." Leamer says, "Satisfied?" Jessalyn glances over at Kuxi, disbelief showing in her eyes before she returns her attention to Leamer. "Thank you, sir. And I'm Lieutenant Valios." Leamer says, "Hello Lt. Valios. Why the look of surprise? Never thought a Horansi can make it this far?" Roark looks puzzled. Kuxli scowls again, a faint growl emitting from his throat.. "Excuse me." he snarls out, then turns, leaving the Medsuite. Jessalyn chuckles, shaking her head. "No, sir. That's not it. Never expected another officer in the NR to treat an underling with such condescension." Leamer speaks in a passionless voice. "I am not like other officers. I have not beeen in your CoC so I don't know how your officers have acted. But you better learn that officers are not all nice and cooperative all the time. You are a subordinate officer ... Roark cuts in, "And you are a sorry example of leadership." He says this matter of factly. Leamer says, "and should know better than to complain about an officer in front of a civilian."" Roark looks hard at Leamer. Leamer turns to Roark. "That is what you might say, but I believe you have and will be proven to lack faith." Jessalyn stares with disbelief, swallowing hard. Roark says, "I will gladly claim to have no faith, yes. And nothing Jessa could say, good or ill, would change that opinion of you." Leamer says, "Never underestimate me. Never." Roark smiles slightly. "Your actions do not inspire faith." Leamer heads out the door without a acknowledging nod. Leamer has left the MedSuite. Leamer has left. Jessalyn lowers her head. "I just wanted to work on ships," she says bleakly. Roark chuckles and looks to you. "I know. You come across beings like him sometimes. I owe him no respect until he's earned it." Jessalyn sighs, wilting bonelessly onto a nearby bunk and resting her face in her hands. Roark watches you curiously. "Was it something I said?" Jessalyn shakes her head, her gaze still lowered. "No, certainly not." Roark lays back with a sigh. "Well, he didn't need to be so rude." Jessalyn moves over to your bunk, touching your face gently, the kind expression returning to her eyes. "Get some rest." Roark's irritated expression fades and he smiles. "Sorry, edgy. I'm feeling better, really." Jessalyn smiles down at you, then slowly bends over to place a soft kiss on your forehead. "I'll see you in the morning," she whispers, her lips moving against your skin. Roark murmurs, "Alright." Jessalyn straightens back up and goes to retrieve her boots. Roark watches thoughtfully for a moment, then closes his eyes, keeping his expression. Jessalyn sits on the bed to pull on her boots. She looks over at you, smiling to herself, then stands and strides towards the doorway. From the crew's lounge, the sound of shouting and feline hissing can be heard. Jessalyn hovers at the doorway, glancing back nervously at you, then touches the pad to open the door. Roark looks to already be lightly dozing. Jessalyn gulps as the sound of screaming grows louder, then steps through and closes the door behind her. You open the doors leading from the MedSuite and step out into the Crew Lounge. Crew Lounge -- NRV Deliverance A more comfortable look than the rest of the ship greets your eyes as you step onto the Crew Quarters Deck and enter the Crew Lounge. Large, comfortable-looking seats line the walls, which are themselves decorated with awe-inspiring pictures of colorful n ebulas and quasars. A large conference table dominates the center of the lounge. A small holochess table sits between two of the bright yellow chairs. A large Jello bar is also visible by one wall. Grape seems to be the flavor of the day. To the port lies the C.O.'s Quarters, to the fore lies the X.O.'s Quarters and to the aft are the Crew Quarters. Down a wide ramp is the MedSuite. Leamer says, "WHAT CASTE AM I?" Jessalyn stands still in the doorway to the medsuite, looking very pale and wide-eyed. Leamer says, "qraak cerastes yhna nuye eeako nashlaah yarantha shok'la" in Horansi. Kuxli is edged up against a wall, his eyes wide and staring straight at Leamer, obvoiusly frightened, "Go.. gorvan." he replies. Leamer doesn't pay any attention to the female. Leamer says, "WHAT CASTE ARE YOU?" Jessalyn straightens her shoulders. She clears her throat, "Excuse me, Captain." Kuxli's gaze flickers to Jessalyn for a moment, then back to Leamer, his voice louder as he speaks, "Treka." Leamer turns annoyingly to Jess. "Yes, Lt.?" Jessalyn's eyes narrow slightly, but her voice takes on a commanding tone. "Why don't you leave the cub alone, hmm?" Leamer turns back to Kuxli and shouts "I AM YOUR SUPERIOR CASTE AND YOUR OFFICER, YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS, UNDERSTAND? NOW YELL AT ME!" You say, "Captain!!" Jessalyn's fingers grip the taller Horansi's arm tightly as she cranes her neck to look up at him. "Leave him alone!" Leamer speaks without turning to Jess. "I am in the middle of trying to get this Corporal to speak with some conviction, rather than respond meekly to what I ask of him. That is within my powers as his GroundOps officer." Kuxli's gaze darts between Leamer and Jessalyn, settling it on her for a moment as he speaks, his eyes slowly returning to their normal state, "I can handle this Jess.." Jessalyn whips a gaze at Kuxli, fire in her eyes, before she stares hard up at Leamer. "I won't have you screaming at this youngster, no matter what your rank. Nor your species. Get out of here. Now." Leamer looks down at the hand with amusement. "I don't believe StarOps has an interest in GroundOps discipline is there? Or for a junior officer to place a hand on a superior officer without permission, is there? Jessalyn's hand does not move. Leamer says, "Stand to, Corporal." Leamer says, "This youngster is a Corporal in the GroundOps now and thus have to obey protocol as do all of us, Lt."" You sense Leamer looking at you. Kuxli speaks again, his head tilting forward, fangs gritted together, "Jess.. please." Jessalyn's voice is fierce. "It is not protocol to scream at an adolescent like an out of control beast." Jessalyn moves her eyes to Kuxli, "Nor has he broken any protocol to deserve such treatment." Leamer says, "And I do have command over him per our caste system. The NR still respects our culture, does it not? And what makes you think I am out of control?" Leamer says, "He deserves such treatment for not recognizing an officer, least of all, and not showing some discipline and confidence in his own actions, most of all."" Jessalyn raises a slender eyebrow. "Of course your culture is respected, but you are not on Mutanda. Leave him alone." Leamer says, "I HAVE NOT laid any finger on a enlisted man as I cannot without breaking protocol. You on the other hand are, if you do not withdraw your hand." Jessalyn narrows her eyes. "Do you want to hurt me? Go right ahead. How very brave it would be of you. What a courageous officer. Taking out your pitiful need for power on young cubs and female humans." Leamer turns to Kuxli. "Now corporal, straighten that stance, it looks worse than the Lt's intrusion is. Kuxli starts growling again, his gaze boring into Leamer's head as he hisses out, "Jess, /I/ can take care of this." Leamer says, "Did I ask you a question, Corporal?!" Leamer says, "Remain silent until otherwise." Jessalyn nods to Kuxli, then gestures to the door. "Go, Kuxli." Leamer turns his full attention to the woman. Kuxli continues growling, but doesn't speak again, nor does he move from his spot. Leamer says, "I would have hurt you if I was on Mutanda. But I am an officer and at this moment I have not done anything out of my power. YOU have."" Jessalyn rolls her eyes expressively. "Please. If this is the behavior expected of NR senior officers then I 'am' shocked that you made it this far." Leamer says, "I am in no need of power. What you are in need of is a lesson on training methods in the GroundOps." Leamer says, "You are not in our chain of command, so BUTT OUT!" Leamer says, "If you feel I am behaving badly, feel free to go to my CO, Gen. Inoga." Leamer says, "In the meantime, I have not laid one finger on either of you and that is MY training." Jessalyn smiles widely. "Oh believe me, I will. Captain." She takes Kuxli by the arm gently as her gaze rests upon the taller Horansi's face. "Laying a hand is not the only method of abuse," she says softly. Leamer says, "Corporal, remain where you are. If this Lt. should move you, you are allowed to do whatever is need to within limits to remain where you are." Leamer says, "If you do not obey this order, you will be put in the brig." Jessalyn gapes at the captain. "Kuxli is my 'friend!'! Kuxli's gaze shifts between the two, his instincts telling him one thing, his mind another... he doesn't speak, nor move. Leamer says, "Do you understand my command, Corporal?" You whisper, "I won't leave you here with this monster!" to Kuxli. Leamer looks down at Jess. "He is my friend too, but he is also my charge." Jessalyn snorts with derision. "What kind of idiotic games are you playing here? You're threatening to command my friend to maul me? " Leamer eyes Jess intensely. "I have already given the order. And he is not to maul you. He is allowed to use any means within limits. Kuxli gaze stays on Jessalyn a moment, then flickers back to Leamer... he says quietly, "Please, Jess.. Ill be fine." then looks back up at Leamer, "Yes sir I did." his voice hinted with anger, and hardly quiet. Leamer says, "tell the Lt. your rank, name, and military branch." Jessalyn purses her lips. "You mean you have limits?" She lifts a finger to stab up at his chest. "Listen, just leave him alone. He hasn't done a thing. If you wanna take it out on me that 's fine, but LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW!" Leamer says, "shok'la yarantha dakeaba yolyne nuye iine avi jolnwhar ein alna cushna nuye jolnwhar kaliya kalshal nuye yara dakeaba qraak yhna yarantha nuye nuye vaal'k nuye" in Horansi. Kuxli gaze flickers to Jessalyn, his ears laid back.. "Corporal, Kuxli, Groundops." he hissses out. Leamer says, "Corporal, hass the Lt. invaded my personal space?" Leamer says, "has she placed a hand on my person without approval?" Leamer says, "Has she disregarded a superior officer's orders?" Jessalyn gapes. "Please, what is this, the Empire?" Jessalyn looks at Kuxli, her green eyes wide. "Since when do I have to ask permission to touch another being? Chewbacca never seems to mind. He doesn't rage like an idiot." Leamer turns to Kuxli. "Now corporal, straighten that stance, it looks worse than the Lt's intrusion is. Kuxli starts growling again, his gaze boring into Leamer's head as he hisses out, "Jess, /I/ can take care of this." Leamer says, "Did I ask you a question, Corporal?!" Leamer says, "Remain silent until otherwise." Jessalyn nods to Kuxli, then gestures to the door. "Go, Kuxli." Leamer turns his full attention to the woman. Kuxli continues growling, but doesn't speak again, nor does he move from his spot. Jessalyn meets his gaze bravely, her arms crossing over her chest. The Interdeck Lift -- NRV Deliverance's doors close as it is moved to another level. Kuxli grits his teeth, but doesn't respond, ears laid flat back against his skull, eyes narrowed, his gaze directly meeting Leamers. Leamer says, "Corporal, return to your quarters and remain there until I come by." Jessalyn frowns. "I demand to know what he has done to deserve to be confined to quarters." The Interdeck Lift -- NRV Deliverance's doors close as it is moved to another level. Leamer says, "I have not confined him to quarters... yet. I have just told him to return to his quarters and that I will be speaking to him there." The Interdeck Lift -- NRV Deliverance arrives and the doors open. DROID: W8-SD steps out of the lift. DROID: W8-SD has arrived. Kuxli trembles with anger, but snarls out, "Yes sir." then turns, begining to head for the quarters. Jessalyn watches Kuxli go, sighing with displeasure. "You can be assured that your commanding officer will hear about this." Leamer watches Kuxli leave. Leamer says, "of that I am sure." Kuxli heads into the Crew Quarters. Kuxli has left. Leamer turns to the droid. "SD, return to the ship and prep for departure. DROID: W8-SD says, "Acknowledge, sir." DROID: W8-SD heads into the lift. DROID: W8-SD has left. Jessalyn gives you a withering glance, her eyes like fiery ice. "And you'll regret it." She turns on her heel, her chin lifted high, and follows Kuxli. The Interdeck Lift -- NRV Deliverance's doors close as it is moved to another level. Crew Lounge -- NRV Deliverance A more comfortable look than the rest of the ship greets your eyes as you step onto the Crew Quarters Deck and enter the Crew Lounge. Large, comfortable-looking seats line the walls, which are themselves decorated with awe-inspiring pictures of colorful nebulas and quasars. A large conference table dominates the center of the lounge. A small holochess table sits between two of the bright yellow chairs. A large Jello bar is also visible by one wall. Strawberry seems to be the flavor of the day. To the port lies the C.O.'s Quarters, to the fore lies the X.O.'s Quarters and to the aft are the Crew Quarters. Down a wide ramp is the MedSuite. Contents: Leamer Leamer head's to the bridge. Leamer presses the elevator call button. The Interdeck Lift -- NRV Deliverance arrives and the doors open. Leamer heads into the lift. Leamer has left. The Interdeck Lift -- NRV Deliverance's doors close as it is moved to another level. The door to the Crew Quarters slides open before you. Crew Quarters -- NRV Deliverance The junior officers' quarters are situated along this hallway. The small rooms provide just enough space for their bunks, just slightly smaller than the senior officers' quarters. Kuxli is laying on top of a bunk, glaring up at the ceiling, his furred hands flexing, not noticing Jessalyn enter. Jessalyn enters and leans against the doorway, closing her eyes. Jessalyn slowly slides to the floor, covering her face with her hands. Kuxli, a bit late notices Jessalyn's entrance.. he looks over the side of the bunk, his anger subsiding slowly.. he slides off the bunk, hopping to the ground quietly next to Jessalyn. He pauses, then crouches down, asking in a quiet tone, "Jess?" Jessalyn rubs her eyes tiredly, and when she removes them they are rimmed with tears. "Damn it. I hate this galaxy. I hate everything." Kuxli sighs, "I.. I'm sorry.. I had to do what he said." his head drooping downwards, gaze on the floor. Jessalyn gazes over at you, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. She lifts a hand to ruffle the fur on your head. "Kux! I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that bastard." Kuxli smiles slightly, looking greatly relieved, eyes closing as you ruffle the fur atop his head, reopening them a few moments later his back up on Jess, "Er, oh..." then he shrugs, "I guess, it's one of those traditions or something I never heard about..." Jessalyn sighs softly, leaning her head back against the wall. "That's another thing. Respecting his culture doesn't apply so much to you.. You weren't raised int hat culture." Kuxli replies in a soft tone, "I'm a Treka Horansi, he's Gorvan.. thats just well, how it is.." Jessalyn shakes her head. "And five thousand years ago you could say the same thing about me because I'm a woman," she muses softly. interesting expreience... Or a new one at least." He chuckles slightly, disappearing quickly into th Kuxli sighs softly, sitting with his back against the wall, his long legs extended out in front of him.. "I'm sorry ya had to see that out there..." he shakes his furry head slowly to himself. Jessalyn looks at you, nonplussed. "And I'm sorry it happened. He won't get away with it," she swears to herself. Kuxli turns his gaze over to you as you finish, a smile forming on his furry face, he glances down at the pouch attached to his belt, opening it and pulling out a long necklace. He extends his hand out, handing the necklace to you as he speaks, "Remember this? You gave it to me back on GDI, before I left..." Jessalyn looks over at you, smiling slightly as she looks at the silver chain. "Yes... of course I remember," she says softly. She turns the pendant over in her fingers, her brows furrowed. Kuxli's smile brightens some, "Told ya I'd give this back to you next time we met." nodding slowly in your direction. Jessalyn bites her lower lip, the silver stylized wings glinting warmly in the light as she looks at the pendant. "Kuxli.." She rests her gaze on you. "This belongs to you now more than ever, since... you've joined us." Her smiles lights up her entire face as she takes your paw and places the necklace into the palm, closing your fingers back over it. Kuxli gazes at the necklace, then back up at you slowly, "Thank you.." he says in a soft tone, then reaches out, giving you a warm hug with his furry arms, "Thanks again." he says quietly, then breaks the hug, slipping the necklace over his head and around his neck. Jessalyn returns the hug, patting your back fondly, and sighs as she leans back to watch you put the necklace on. "Of course you're welcome." She rests against the wall again, deep in thought. Kuxli leans back against the wall also, his head tilting back.. he remains silent for a while, then asks offhandedly, "How'd Di'an?" Jessalyn closes her eyes, glancing away. "I guess.. he's all right. Haven't heard from him." Kuxli looks over at Jess again, a flicker of worry in his eyes, "Oh? Is he taking care of the baby?" he asks more quietly. Jessalyn simply shakes her head, at a loss for words. Kuxli pauses a moment, then nods his furry head, turning gaze the wall instead, leaning back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. Jessalyn swallows hard, an effort to stifle newly forming tears. She tenses, closing her eyes as she tries to fight it. "There's... not a baby," she says quietly. Kuxli turns his gaze to Jessalyn, "I'm sorry... I didn't know.." he says in almost a whisper. Jessalyn takes a deep breath. "It's... it's okay. Probably for the best, actually, since.. things didn't work out." Kuxli just nods his furry head.. he sighs, then says quietly, "If there's anything I can do Jess, let me know ok?" Jessalyn opens her eyes and turns her head to look at you, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "I will. Of course. Things have actually been good lately. Chewbacca takes good care of me. I don't know what I'll do when he gets his Captain back." She chuckles. Kuxli's grin reforms, ears perked back up.. he nods as you finish, "Heh, sounds like him.. I'm glad to hear that." Asharai says, "Nothing, nothing... Just thinking to myself..." Jessalyn nods, grinning. "At least I'm sort of ... needed.. around here," she muses. "Two promotions in less than two months, that's not too bad." Kuxli looks impressed, his head tilting your direction with a toothy grin, "Sheesh.. all my time in the CSA didn't get on promotion.." Jessalyn smirks. "It's mostly because they want me to be in charge of training the new techs." Kuxli shrugs, his furry head tilting to the side, "Still, training new techs is an important job." Jessalyn shrugs. "Not to pilot types. They take us for granted." She chuckles. "I'm used to it. Been dealing with them since I was.. ohh.. maybe fifteen.." Kuxli heh's, nodding slowly, "I'd like to see 'em live without you guys for a week." he says jokingly. Jessalyn wiggles her eyebrows. "They wouldn't last that long!" Kuxli roar-chuckles, his head tilting back. A few moments later he resettles his gaze on you, "Ah well.. it's good your needed 'round here, hope I get something to do soon myself." Jessalyn starts to rise to her feet, giving your arm an affectionate squeeze. "Well, for now, get some sleep." She nods towards the bunk. "I'm going to go check on Roark one more time and then... I'll do the same." Kuxli nods his head once, his smile remaining, "Alright.." he agree's, standing slowly before hopping onto the bunk in one movement. Jessalyn stands, stretches, and presses the pad to open the door. "See ya in the morning..." Kuxli calls out after Jess, "See ya later.." Leamer